lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Antelope/Main article
Antelope are creatures that appear in The Lion King films and franchise. Appearance Most of the antelope in The Lion King are built to be tall, long-bodied, and slender. They can even be called dainty or graceful. Their fur is light brown and their underbelly, neck, and face are colored a light cream. All antelope have antlers, though male's tend to be longer and larger. Another variation of antelope appear in the "Circle of Life" sequence, in which they are notably larger and broader. Their fur is colored a light ginger and their faces are dark brown. They, too, have the antlers that identify them as antelope. Information In the Real World The term 'antelope' can refer to a number of different species that reside all over the globe, though no antelope species are native to the Americas.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antelope There are ninety-one different kinds of antelope, most of which are native to Africa. All antelope have horns, though in some species they are only found on the males. They are permanently attached, not like a deer’s, which are shed each year.http://www.sandiegozoo.org/animalbytes/t-antelope.html A group of antelope is called a "herd." Antelope are sometimes imported to other countries for exotic game hunting, though escapes are not unheard of. Parts of Texas are able to sustain antelope, so groups of the creatures now reside there, even though they are not native to that area. Most antelope species live on the African savanna, though some are known to reside in forests, deserts, and even extreme cold-living places. Their lifespan is quite unknown, as most antelope are killed as prey before they can reach old age. They have a few weapons of defense to keep themselves further out of harm's way. For one, they are very agile and have good endurance, which is very effective when running from a cheetah, which tires faster. They are also colored to blend into the landscape and their hearing is very good. Antelope are sometimes prized among humans for their horns. In many places, an antelope horn represents a form of medicinal or magical power.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antelope Other antelope are used for domestication purposes. It is often difficult to cage an antelope, as males tend to be very aggressive and all antelope are good jumpers, so fences don't always keep them in. There have been many attempts to domesticate an antelope, but thus far, all have failed.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antelope In The Lion King Antelope make their first and only appearance in The Lion King at Simba's presentation during the "Circle of Life" sequence. They are later mentioned by Simba, who asks Timon and Pumbaa about the kind of prey that resides in the jungle. It can be assumed they come back to Pride Rock for the presentation of Simba's newborn cub. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Antelope come to Kiara's presentation at the beginning of the film. They are seen again in "Not One of Us," in which they help to drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands. In The Lion King 1½ Antelope are seen at Simba's presentation as the sequence from the first movie carries out. In The Lion King: Six New Adventures In A Tale of Two Brothers A horrible drought has plagued the Pride Lands and all the animals are coming before Ahadi for help. The antelopes complain that there are hardly any leaves left, thanks to the giraffes. They are supported in their claim by the zebras. In Vulture Shock At the beginning of the story, Kopa, the prince of the Pride Lands, is going to the waterhole to watch his father break up a fight among the antelope. Simba asks for a representative among the antelope and Nzee steps forward, explaining that Kiboko, a hippopotamus, has taken the waterhole from them. Kiboko retorts by spraying them with water and Nzee angrily tells Simba that Kiboko is big, dirty, and smelly. Simba asks the antelope if they were aware that other creatures like the water and Machufa mutters, "Why does he have to like our water?" When asked why he no longer lives in his swamp, Kiboko gargles loudly and Nzee nearly attacks him in her mad anger. At the same moment, Kopa comes up to his father and asks him about their "family tree." The antelope pressure Simba, who finally has to send his son away. In How True, Zazu? Nzee, an antelope, and her daughter, Nzuri, show up the waterhole one day. They meet up with Muwa, Pembe, and their children to discuss the nosiness of the king's majordomo, Zazu. The adults go to discuss the matter further, but the young animals think it a fun idea to spread false rumors around the Pride Lands to get Zazu in trouble. Later, during an army ant attack, Nzee helps to push rocks off Zulu Falls so the river floods and drowns the ants. Antelope are seen around the Pride Lands throughout this book, but are of little to no significance. Notable Antelopes * Machufa * Nzee * Nzuri References Category:Animals Category:Groups